


5th Hatch

by Sirrah



Series: Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holiday, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirrah/pseuds/Sirrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen spread some Christmas spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5th Hatch

“Jill, Brit, there’s someone here to see you”, a carrot haired young nurse said, opening the door to the hospital room wider, letting the two tall men inside. There were two beds in the room and the only things taking away the clinical look of it were the nightstands full of ‘get well soon’ cards and various personal stuff. All the stuff belonged to the two drained looking teenage girls, resting beneath the light hospital covers. Or that’s what they probably should have looked. Instead, one of the girls was eyeing curiously at the two men, while the other was blushing furiously.

“Brit, it’s Jared and Jensen”, the girl with the reddening face, Jill apparently, squealed with a half whisper.

“Who?” Brit asked, with a good-hearted amused grin – one probably caused by her roommate’s reaction. 

“Who you ask? The boys from that show I’ve told you I LOVE! Them!” Jill said her voice gaining an octave and she demonstrated her explanation by flipping the laptop on her bed to face her roommate.

Jensen elbowed Jared with a humorous grin as he caught a glimpse of the Jill’s wallpaper of choice – the famous ‘after shower’ scene of Jared from the first season. And apparently Jared had seen it too, for there was a slightly embarrassed smile on his lips and a tiny drop of sweat trailing down from his temple. They were already kind of used to fan meetings, but to be frank; the ones they met at conventions or set were quite different from the ones they’d seen here today.

And not because of the obvious, that these people were seriously or permanently ill, but mostly because they were kind of normal. Not that their usual fans weren’t normal. Just that the people in here had been fans, but not obsessed kinds. And when they had been more of the ‘obsessed’ type it was probably because of age, rather than level of fanning. Of course they had had their share of teenage fans meetings by the years but they weren’t actually the Jonas brothers, so this type on hyperventilation was not something they were really used to.

It had been few weeks ago that Jim had told them about how he had once been forced to spend the Christmas in hospital and how every year after that he had visited the near hospital dressed as Santa and giving the children small presents. And now that Madeline had grown old enough, they were doing it together, little Madeline dressed as a Christmas elf. Jared had loved the idea from the start, but unfortunately they already had plans for Christmas. They were going to first fly to Jared’s parents' place to Texas and at the Christmas day, drive to Jensen’s folks. 

And that’s why they had decided to come here now, 5th of December, and help the faculty to lift the Christmas spirit in their patients. Besides bringing gifts to the children in advance; books, DVD’s, toys, Supernatural season 1-4 DVD boxes – they had also made some detective work through one of the nurses. They had learned there were a dozen people in here, faculty and patients, who actually were some level of fans of their show. The least they could do was to pay a visit to them.

The nurse with them, Alice, was one those fans. She had been kind enough to make the detective work upfront and was now touring them around the hospital. Jensen had always known that even if their show aired on CW, the diversity of their fans was wider than the networks target group. But it wasn’t until today, after meeting with Mr. Revell, that he realised it fully.

Alice had told them Mr. Revell was a fifty-something year old divorced man, with an adult son. He had had his right leg amputated last spring, and now was here because the other leg had been amputated two nights ago; both legs being casualties of his diabetes that prevented his infections of healing. Jensen and Jared had already braced up to meet a depressed man, who probably couldn’t give rat’s ass that two small-known TV-stars were here to meet him. They couldn’t have been more wrong. 

It appeared Mr. Revell was indeed a fan of their show, not much caring for the horror or supernatural part, but loving the cowboy and good old American road trip setting as well as the thriller and action. And as a brother and a father, he said there had been lot for him to relate on the drama side. But what had really taken them aback was when Mr. Revell had said that Bobby’s this fall’s difficulties on the show had really helped him cope with his upcoming loss. And even if he could never walk again, for his health insurance didn’t cut for the prosthetics, he knew that just because people wouldn’t need his legs anymore, didn’t mean they didn’t need him. In that moment, Jensen had decided that Mr. Revell would get a pair of prosthetics legs as a Christmas present – the cast and crew of Supernatural acting as the Christmas elves.

And now, as he and Jared were leaning on Jill’s both sides, smiling with her to the camera Alice was holding, they really knew, this was what Christmas was all about.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and may you spend it in peace with your loved ones.  
> This was written a decade ago, don't have a beta nor is English my native language.


End file.
